


Its Fashion, Darling

by thedragontongue



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar is a NECROMANCER, Antiva, Comedy, F/F, Gen, Montilyet Family - Freeform, Vivienne helps Adaar with fashion advice and stylists, light fic or is it ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: Octavia Adaar, the Inquisitor, saved all of Thedas but can she save her sense of fashion with the help of Madame Vivienne De Fer?





	Its Fashion, Darling

“My dear, I can assure you---- I will have the Inquisitor looking far more than proper this evening for your family’s party.” Vivienne smiled as she tried to shoo Josephine away from her fiancé and her rented Antivian abode furnished with her own baubles she brought from Orlais.

“I know, Madame De Fer…” Josephine stepped back in apprehension towards her carriage and then stepped forward again trying to get Madame Vivienne to open the gilded front door to let her in the mansion once more. “Although, I worry since my wife to be can be a _little_ \---”.

“Dashing?” Octavia yelled with a laugh from the back of the foyer, out of Josephine and Vivienne's sight. 

“No, my dear. Grim. I meant grim.”  Josephine raised her voice at her fiancé. “Your sense in style reflects… how do I phrase this _nicely_?” She thought to herself for a second and then continued her point. “Negatively on behalf on what and who you represent.”

Octavia didn't know how to respond, so Vivienne did instead. “Short version for you, my love: You look like an even tackier version of that hedge mage, Morrigan.”

Josephine’s eyes turned wide at Vivienne’s snide comment, clearly offended. " _Madame De Fer!_ "   
  
Vivienne looked at her back with a blank stare and rolled her eyes. "Its _true_."

Josephine groaned and continued her main point. “Whatever the case, love, I mean no disrespect! Octavia, you know I love you.” Josephine touched her black pearl engagement ring on her finger. “I mean we are getting married! It’s just I think spending time with Madame Vivienne could help your fix your fashion choices, but perhaps I should stay with you for critiques and moral support? I think----”

Vivienne clearly done with their bickering tapped her nails on the door, impatient and wondering when they would be finished. She saw the carriage driver gave the unaware Josephine a glance, probably wondering when she would accept defeat and leave.  
  
 “This is about me being a necromancer again… isn’t it?” Octavia yelled back, continuing to remain out of sight avoiding to confront Josephine eye to eye. 

 “Maker give me strength…” Vivienne muttered with a sigh.

Josephine started to respond back to Octavia, still trying to get past the immovable Vivienne De Fer. “No, _well_ , yes but -----”

“Oh, enough!” Vivienne said to the two of them as she started to close the door. “We'll see you at the party, well dressed. I promise you that on my honor as an Orlesian. Till then, my dear.” And quickly shut the gilded door on a stunned Josephine. 

 “As for you, darling.” Vivienne turned around, walking to the end of the foyer and forcefully beckoned the Inquisitor  with her icy gaze to follow her into a separate room. A parlor of sorts turned into a makeshift dressing room beautifully filled with extravagant mirrors, furniture, and a golden plated table near the side of the windows decked with tiny light treats.

“Wow and I thought Josephine’s tastes were fancy.” Octavia Adaar said as she had to duck under the low door to get into the dressing room, her silver horns lightly scratched the top of the door frame speckling little white paint flakes throughout her dark brown wavy hair.  She shook her head causing her jewelry to jingle almost to a tune and then happily headed over to the table to find a snack.

“So---” Octavia said, her mouth partially full with a cookie. “ How ‘er you supposed to dress me up?  I mean, well ‘ook at me!” 

Vivienne stared grudgingly at the Inquisitor as she sat down in the only purple silk chair with a dainty detailed porcelain cream colored tea cup filled with mint tea in one hand and a small decorative silver hand bell in the other.

 “I’m glad you asked.” She smirked as she rung the bell three times. “Its fashion, darling, not advance astronomy. All you truly need is the right kind of guidance.”

**Author's Note:**

> *pours wine* So it begins. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
